Beautiful Nightmare
by Flowering Lotus
Summary: Gareki barely escapes the Kafka research facility. But he is unaware of the effects of their experiments.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Karneval or its characters. I have not yet finished reading the manga, though I have watched the anime, so I apologize if it doesn't match with everything exactly.**

|I|

The _crunch, crunch, crunch_ of heavy footfalls followed him as he ran. He had never run so fast in his life. They were after him ( **You shouldn't have been caught** ) and he felt terrified. The school was just ahead of him, and if he could make the fence, he would be safe ( **You don't know the meaning of that word** ). It would've sounded easy if not for the increasingly louder steps behind him. His pursuers were persistent ( **Who wouldn't be when they lost their favorite pet?** ) and he didn't know if he would make it. But he had to try, or he would go insane ( **You already are** ). Five seconds until he reached the fence, and he could feel the force of his pursuer's feet on the ground. Three seconds until he reached the fence and he could feel the ghosting of a hand over his arm. One second until he reached the fence and he could feel warm breath on his neck.

He jumped with all his might, vaulting over the fence just as he felt a hand start to grab his arm. The barrier that protected the school glowed, keeping the post human at bay. With a scowl, his pursuer turned and fled. The adrenaline that had been fueling him ( **That was me** ) no longer did its work, and he felt his trembling legs buckle under his, leaving him kneeling. The glow of the barrier would have alerted all of the danger, and many residents of the school would be rushing over ( **Run quickly** ). This thought was proved true far too soon for his liking as the teachers and guards appeared, followed closely by most of the students. He didn't have time to hide before he was seen. He took them in as he watched recognition flash through many eyes. Tsubame stepped forward, surprise and horror spread across her features.

"Gareki, is that you?" She asked softly, her voice trembling.

His response was a flinch ( **She'll hurt you as well** ). He grabbed the fence and pulled himself up on shaking legs, before leaning with his back against it, wearily taking in the crowd of people. He knew what he looked like. He had been wearing the plain white pants and long sleeved shirts that Kafka had been giving him for months after all, and he was fully aware of the blood splattered over them. The blood of the people he had killed ( **It was fun** ). He had to bite back the urge to vomit, the thought striking him like a fist to the stomach. It was better to not think of that. Instead, he focused on the trembling girl before him ( **Kill her** ).

"Don't touch me." He whispered hoarsely, pressing himself further into the fence as she reached out to him ( **Kill her** ). Her hand withdrew, but his adopted sister didn't step away ( _ **Kill her**_ ). Tsubame took no notice of his increasing violent urges ( _ **Kill her!**_ ) and stepped forward again. Luckily, the science teacher, whatever his name was, grabbed her arm and pulled her back ( **Now's your chance. Run** ). He pressed even harder against the fence. There would most likely be new bruises adorning his welt covered back before the day's end. He could feel the urges to run ( **You never listen** ) but ignored them. He could trust these people ( **If you really believed that, you would have let her touch you** ) and he wanted nothing more than to see his friends again. Second Ship had been a dream in the sea of nightmares that had been his stay at Kafka's base in the forest.

His capture had happened so quickly and yet it had taken so long to end. He wondered, in a brief flash of distrust, if they had even bothered to look for him ( **Of course they didn't** ). He banished the dark thought from his mind and stepped forward, off the fence. For a moment, Gareki swayed, unstable. He saw Tsubame hesitantly open her arms, and after a moment of thought, he decided that if it was _him_ touching _her_ then he would be in control, safe ( **You will never be safe until the day you die** ). So he let himself lurch into the arms that smelled of home. And as he closed his eyes, everything taking its toll, he felt truly happy.

( **Except that you never will be. Not with me around** )

|II|

 **I had been going to continue it, but for now with so much going on, I like this ending. Maybe one day I'll add more on, but for now, this is the end. Thank you for reading and please review!**


End file.
